Crumbling Walls
by mrspatrickdempsey
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: What if it wasn't Neal who broke into the shop in 3x15? What if it was Rumple, and he sees Killian with Belle. In his crazed state, Rumple thinks Killian wants to hurt Belle, so he attacks Killian, but Belle stops him. He disappears and leaves a hurt Killian with Belle. Belle calls Emma, and she rushes to the hospital to see Killian. Captain Swan.


**_Tumblr Prompt by captainswanandclintasha_**  
_What if it wasn't Neal the one who comes in the shop? What if it was Rumple and he sees Killian (with his sword in the hand) with Belle and he thoughts that Killian wants to hurt Belle? So he attacks Killian, but Belle stops him. He disappears and lets Killian there with Belle. She calls at the hospital and then at Emma. Emma goes there worried that Rumple almost killed him. And then a scene with Emma and Killian in the hospital_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_**

**_AN: SOrry reuploading because I am an idiot and didn't put Emma and Hook in the characters...-.-_**

* * *

Killian watches her searching through the various magical titles the Dark One has accumulated throughout the years on curses and dark magic. He scans them, recognizing many from his years of researching ways to enact his revenge. He almost laughs at the irony.

Belle turns and hands him one of the titles she believes to be important, "Watch the cover on that one."

He wishes he could bite back his sarcastic remark but there is simply too much history between this place and its owner for him not to be on edge.

"Dealing with a hook, here," he replies as he takes the book from her, and gently holds the two together.

She scoffs and shakes her head as she turns back to the shelf. Who could blame her; Killian certainly couldn't.

Their heads turn towards the front of the shop as they hear the loud bangs from the side door.

"It's, him. It's Rumple."

Killian watches Belle run through the curtained doorway, quickly following behind her and, since one can never be too careful, he pulls out his sword just in case.

Seconds later a figure falls through the door. Though worn and tattered, there's no doubt in Killian's mind who it is.

"Rumple!" Belle cries as she falls to the floor beside the body. She smiles and lets out a cry of joy as she sees her true love. She knew he was alive, she had seen the straws of gold after all, but she still cannot stop her eyes from tearing as she pushes his unruly hair from his face.

She looks up at Killian, "Help me get him up."

Taking a step forward, he sees Rumplestiltskin's eyes fly open. Killian opens his mouth to speak, but before a word is uttered, Rumple is crouched on the floor looking wildly around with an agility he should not possess.

Belle scrambles to her feet to go to him but Killian grabs her arm, shaking his head. She wrenches her arm from his grasp and turns to the man on the ground, "Rumple, what's wrong? Rumple, can you hear me?"

Rumple's gaze flicks between Belle and Killian, his eyes, foggy and unfocused as he mutters unintelligible words and phrases. His fingers and hands constantly moving and rubbing against one another as he begins to sing,

"_Close your eyes and start to weep,_

_Who's the one you'll get to keep?_

_I know something you can't know,_

_One will stay, but who will go?"_

His high-pitched giggles travel through the shop.

"Who will go? Who will go? Who will go? " His hands wave wildly as he continues to screech, "The voices! The voices! Stop the voices!"

Everything freezes as Killian sees his foggy eyes clear with a reptilian, predatory flash of clarity. Rumple's gaze falls to the sword in the pirate's hand and then to Belle beside him.

Before Killian can blink, his sword flies from his hand and he becomes reacquainted with the polished wood beneath him.

"Bloody hell, what was that for!?" he yells as he peels himself from the floor. He probably shouldn't have tried to get up, he realizes, as seconds later he crashes into the wall across the room.

He can feel various trinkets and valuables digging into his back as a trickle of blood flows freely from his hairline. His vision doubles as he looks across the room to where Rumple stalks towards him, his dirty hands curled around Killian's sword.

Faintly, Killian hears Belle's screams ring through the shop. The screams are futile as Rumple only has eyes for Killian as he waves his hands and Killian's sword appears at his throat.

Rumple's eyes are wild and unfocused, "YOU. Pirate," He spits out the word with distain, "You won't take her from me again. Why must you always take them from me?"

From behind him, Belle grabs his arm and turns Rumple around to face her. He struggles against her, but she grabs both his shoulders to steady him. His eyes search her open face as he gently relaxes into her. Running her hands across his face and through his hair, she locks his eyes onto hers.

"Rumple, come back to me," she smiles gently as she runs her thumbs across his skin. "This isn't who you are, not anymore. Show me the good man you are; you aren't the monster anymore."

His face contorts in confusion. Blinking slowly, he looks over his shoulder at Killian's struggling form before looking back to Belle. He begins speaking slowly, "He- He…was going to hurt you."

Killian groans as his sword inches closer, "Aye, hurt the lady by pointing the bloody sword away from her, that's exactly what they teach you at 'Villains of the Enchanted Forest'."

He rolls his eyes as Belle shoots him a look to shut the hell up, and that he wasn't helping.

Belle pulls Rumple's gaze back to her own, "He wasn't going to hurt me. He's here because of the Witch. The Wicked Witch – "

She is cut off as Rumple doubles over, clutching his head in his hands. His fingers curl in on themselves leaving fresh, red irritations along his temples.

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you. YOU FEED THE MADNESS AND IT FEEDS ON YOU."

Killian chokes back what little air he has as an invisible force constricts around his neck.

Belle tries to pry Rumple's hands away, but he rips his arms from hers and steps back, swinging around to face Killian's struggling form.

"Rumple, don't!" she cries.

Belle's cries are in vain as Rumple's giggles fill the shop in a cloud of deep red.

A clatter and crash ring through the pawn shop as the invisible force holding Killian against the wall vanishes.

"Well, that could have gone a bit better," he jokes after hitting the floor.

Not hearing a response from Belle, he groans and picks himself off the ground and sits back against the wall. He looks up, but his eyes are unfocused and he feels lightheaded. His eyes squint and he lets out a small laugh as he brings a hand up to his forehead and wipes away blood.

"I believe I'm in need of a healer."

The last thing he remembers is watching Belle in front of him; her mouth moving without any sound leaving it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Slamming the car door, Emma barely hears her father's cries to wait for him before she runs across the parking lot.

_Emma's phone rings shrilly from her pocket before she answers, "Hey, Belle. Found something?"_

_Belle hesitates on the other end of the line, "Not exactly no…uhm… well something's happened Emma."_

"_What do you mean? Did the witch show up?"_

"_No, Rumple…he came to the shop. But he isn't in his right mind, that witch has done something to him. He doesn't know what's happening!" Belle's cries ring through the phone. _

"_Belle, it's alright we'll figure this out okay?" David gives her a confused look, so she switches the phone to speaker to let David hear, "What happened after he came? Did he tell you who locked him up?"_

_Belle takes a deep breath, but doesn't answer._

She pushes open the door, her heart hammering in her chest as her eyes scan the room for the flight of stairs that will take her to the third floor.

"_Could you put Hook on the phone?" Emma continues._

"_I can't," Belle replies in almost a whisper._

_Emma's brow furrows as she glances over at David. He asks the question she was thinking, "Why not?"_

"_He's unconscious. We're on our way to the hospital now."_

She climbs the stairs two at a time. Her knees protesting, but she pushes on. Her heart beats continue wildly as she tries to breathe, her lungs failing her with each passing second. In the quiet of the abandoned stairwell, she allows herself to feel for ten seconds. That's all she can spare.

One.

Her back finds the wall and her legs fall out from under her as she slides to the floor.

Two.

She lets out the breath she's been holding since they left the forest.

Three.

She tries to remember the words Belle used. Unconscious. Bleeding. Bruised.

Four.

She pulls on her hair as she curls her legs into herself.

Five.

She closes her eyes and pictures his face; his mouth quirked at something he's said, but his eyes, soft and full of mystery.

Six.

Her eyes become glassy at the thought of never seeing that again.

Seven.

She wipes away the stray tear that she will never admit to anyone as she pushes herself to her feet.

Eight.

She closes her eyes and lets out a slow, calming breath before opening them with her guard up again.

Nine.

She walks up the stairs because she knows that he needs her.

Ten.

A small part of her, locked away beneath a crumbling wall, needs him too.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Almost an hour later, after many confrontations and retells in between way too many used minutes from her cell phone plan, Emma sits anxiously next to Killian's bed.

She chances a look over to his unmoving form, but he lays unconscious across from her. As a distraction, she grabs her cell and thumbs through the texts David has sent her about his and the dwarves unsuccessful search for Gold in the woods.

Hitting the lock button, she tucks the phone back into her pocket. Her head snaps up when she hears an unmistakable groan coming from the pirate in the bed.

She's next to him in a second, "Hey, Hook, you with me?"

His eyes remain closed but he groans again.

She grabs the chair and pulls it closer to his bed. Sitting down, she gently squeezes his good arm and searches for any signs of him waking up.

"Killian?" she whispers gently.

His eyes flutter open, unfocused. Emma smiles and lets out a sigh of relief, attracting the pirate's attention. His eyes shift and lock on to her form standing next to his bed and a lazy smirk falls across his features.

"What have I done to have such a beautiful lass stand by my death bed. I'm honored, love."

She rolls her eyes, "Shut up, you weren't going to die."

"Could have," he shrugs and then winces from the movement, "Damn that hurts."

As the pain flashes across his face, Emma's features soften, "Your ribs will be a little sore, but they weren't cracked or bruised, so you should be able to leave tomorrow."

He nods slowly, looking her over.

"Not that I don't enjoy the lovely view…" he jokes half-heartedly before continuing. "What are you still doing here, Emma?" he asks staring deep into her emerald eyes.

The question takes her aback. As does the flash of vulnerability she sees in his features when she hesitates to answer.

"I'm…well what does it matter? I'm here, your awake, no brain damage 'cause your still you…so I guess I can leave now." She stands, grabbing her coat from the seat. "We're still looking for Gold anyway so I can just go –"

He grabs her hand and she swings back around to face him.

"Stop running, love."

She gives him a pointed look, "I'm not running Hook."

She tries really hard to believe her own words, but she can't when he looks at her like she is the world when she could have lost him. She hesitates, feeling the warm presence of his hand against her skin.

"I just…need to go help with the search. You're right anyway, I shouldn't still be here." She pulls her hand from his, feeling the loss of contact immediately. "I should be out there helping the town with the Wicked Witch and the Flying Monkeys and tracking down Gold."

She turns away from him again, but this time, thankfully she tells herself when her heart pangs, he doesn't reach out for her.

She doesn't quite reach the door before he calls out to her.

"Why weren't you then?" he says steadily with his lips pressed firmly together as he pushes himself up in the bed. "Why stay by my side when the town needs you?"

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yells as she swings around and throws her hands into the air in frustration.

He says nothing, only blinking as if he doesn't believe her.

"I was worried about you." She repeats, "I worry about you Killian, of course I do."

She hesitates again by the door. Making a decision, she walks back to the seat by his bed and sits down again.

Looking straight into his eyes, she grabs his hand with both of her own "I needed to know you were going to be okay. I knew you were, but I needed to see for myself. I was worried because I care, and no one should wake up alone in a hospital bed, alright?"

Killian nods slowly and she releases his hand from hers. They both fall silent, processing the past few minutes.

"So…" Killian begins as an earth shattering grin breaks out onto his face "the darling Swan cares about a mean old pirate like me?"

"Yeah," she smirks, "but don't let it get to your head, you might start bleeding again."

"Okay," he laughs.

"Good," she smiles.

Without thought, her hand reaches out and pushes his locks of hair away from the cut on his head to get a better look. His eyes snap to her own, wide and unbelieving. She blinks and her own widen as she pulls her hand away and jumps to her feet. She can feel his eyes follow every movement she makes.

She makes to leave, but she stops. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"Stay at the hospital overnight, alright? I know you'll probably just try to leave as soon as I've gone, but please stay. They think you might have a concussion."

She sees him hesitate with his answer, "Will you come back to visit?"

Though his features were pulled into his cocky, gorgeous smile with an eyebrow raised, she could see the self-doubt radiating from him.

"Yeah," she says softly as she smiles.

"Then I'll stay."

She nods quickly and leaves before she embarrasses herself any further.

On her way down the stairwell leading to the main floor, she stops and leans against one of the railings, allowing herself a moment before continuing down into the crazy world that is currently her life.

But, this time, she does not take a moment because she is so upset she that she can barely breathe.

She takes one selfish moment to be happy.

* * *

**_And now I cry because obviously Neal then dies and Emma can't really be happy since the father of her child just died... My head canon after this is David calls Emma saying he's found Neal and that they are currently bringing him to the hospital and voila we are back on track to the events of 3x15. Also, I have a head canon that Killian hears that Neal is at the hospital, so he sneaks down for a visit because I could not imagine Killian not getting to talk to Neal before Neal dies._**

**_Once again thank you to the lovely captainswanandclintasha for the prompt that has taken over my writing for the week. _**

**_If you also follow my story "With Love and Jello" I am writing the next update, but this kind of took over my brain, sorry people!_**

**_Reviews are love :)_**


End file.
